


Prince of Starlight

by SinclaireWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Bondage, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, F/M, Ghosts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Knotting, Light BDSM, Magic, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slytherin, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, Veela (Harry Potter), Veela Mates, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclaireWolf/pseuds/SinclaireWolf
Summary: Annabel Rivers is a rebel and a runaway. A 17 year old product of the foster system who, until recently, thought herself to be rather unextraordinary. That is until she is invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Her life is moving at a speed faster than she can control and the mockery of her age combined with her lack of magical education may prove to be more than she can handle. Especially when the young muggleborn finds herself sorted into the one house that thinks of her as mud beneath their feet, only fit to serve them. And it turns out, magic is hard to fight.*Caution! Will contain elements of noncon and BDSM.*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. First Impressions

Annabel ran her hands over her black robes for the umpteenth time. They hung poorly on her frame and did nothing to show off her figure. It made her feel like something of a nun. 

The hall she was standing in was huge, with a ceiling that towered high above. It nearly felt like she had gone back in time, the gothic furnishings making everything feel completely surreal. A subtle weight in her pocket reminded her of the wand that lay there like a loaded gun. She hadn't used it much yet but it made her nervous.

When an old woman had come into the shelter she was staying in last month and told her she could do magic, Annabel had oddly taken the news in stride. Strange things had always happened in her presence so it had made a sort of sense. 

And then the woman had proceeded to tell her that she could go off to a school and learn how to use it. Not to mention there would be free meals and comfortable beds and showers. Annabel had been skeptical but it had been too good of a possibility to pass up. She had run away from all her fosters and the shelters and street life weren't the most comfortable. 

That same older woman approached her now with a massive group of children trailing behind her like ducklings. "Hello Minerva," Annabel greeted cordially. The young woman could be a bit of a wise ass and troublemaker but she knew not to bite the hand that feeds. 

Minerva McGonagall gave a slight frown, making the lines in her face more prominent. "I told you dear, you must call me Headmistress at Hogwarts," the older woman lightly admonished turning to bring all the whispering youngsters into line. "Quiet," she called out in a stern voice and they all did so immediately. 

Annabel found her eyes widening. She'd never seen kids obey so quickly. Many of them looked at Annabel quizzically and she ignored them. Minerva had prepared her for this but being lumped in with a group of children was downright embarrassing.

"Alright everyone, we will be entering the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony shortly," McGonagall began, "When your name is called, you will step up and place the hat on your head. Understood?" No one objected so she nodded her head and turned with a flourish of her robes. I have got to learn to do that, Annabel thought.

The massive doors creaked opened before them and Annabel felt a pit of nervousness when she saw the hundreds of faces that turned. Holy crap. Keeping a mask in place she walked directly behind the headmistress, between the center tables, keeping her eyes forward. 

Candles hovered overhead in what looked like the night sky and it took all of her willpower not to look up and gawk. Swallowing hard, she could hear the whispers as she walked. "Who is that?" "Look at her hair." "I heard she's muggleborn." Annabel stopped listening, instead using all of her limited willpower to keep her face neutral. 

Apparently odd hair colors weren't a normal fashion trend in the wizarding world. Her aqua and lavender toned strands were quite alone in the room. That's probably why Minerva had tried to get her to change it. _Fuck that._

 _Act natural, deep breath, it's totally fine._ Minerva stopped them at the front of the hall and walked forward turning to face everyone. "We shall now begin the Sorting Ceremony!" she announced, glancing to Annabel before pulling out a scroll that held a list of names. "Thomas Abbott!" she called. Annabel watched as a short chubby brown haired boy walked up the steps with trepidation, to a stool that held an old brown witch's hat. 

Headmistress McGonagall held up the hat for the boy to sit and then it began. Annabel felt herself stiffen when she heard the hat's voice even though she'd been prepared for it. Finally it yelled out Ravenclaw and the boy walked quickly to a nearby table. This continued for student after student and Annabel could only feel her own anxiety build at the spectacle. 

"Annabel Rivers!" Minerva's voice rang out. A quieter hush fell over the crowd as she stepped over and she had to grab her robes to keep her palms from sweating. Minerva seemed to look hesitant as she held the Sorting Hat but then she gently placed it on her head. 

**'What is this?'** the hat murmured thoughtfully into Annabel's mind making her suck in a startled breath. **'A bit old, set in her ways. And yet still multiple paths that could be taken.'**

Annabel scowled once she became accustomed to hearing the thoughts. **'You know you could ask me you dirty old rag,'** she thought and was surprised when she was directly answered. 

**'Oh could I? Downright rude I daresay. But itching to rise to a higher station it seems. Very well.'** Out loud, the hat called out a single word, "SLYTHERIN!"

Minerva's face paled and she looked genuinely concerned as she lifted the hat away but wordlessly pointed Annabel to the far table whose students wore hints of green. 

Annabel forced her legs to move amid the quiet whispers, feeling an angry flush sweep over her neck. Sliding into the nearest open space at the Slytherin table, she ignored the people around her. Still, she could feel some of their glares and couldn't help but wonder what she'd done to anger them so.

Annabel could feel the eyes on her like daggers. Headmistress McGonagall awkwardly cleared her throat and called for the next student but the silence was quickly overcome with hushed whispers. She had known that her situation was odd but there seemed to be more going on here than she understood.

She had been staring at the table top in front of her but she squared her shoulders and raised her gaze to look at the people surrounding her. Some were pointedly ignoring her while others were casting openly hostile glares. At least the one directly to her left hadn't edged away from her like the one to her right had.

Looking over her shoulder, Annabel caught sight of people from the table next to them who wore blue accents. A couple quickly averted their gazes while some looked at her with mixtures of pity and distrust. Was there something strange about her going to the house of Slytherin? She faced forward again, nibbling the inside of her cheek as she contemplated that thought.

A girl and a boy across from her were whispering to each other while casting hateful glances in her direction. "Can I help you?" she hissed quietly, her proverbial hackles raised. They both snickered and stared her down disdainfully. Her irritation mounted and she raised her middle and pointer finger in a well known gesturing V. Fuck off she mouthed, then turned her head to watch the Sorting ceremony.

It probably hadn't been a wise move to instantly piss off some fellow housemates, but she had never been good with authority. And it seemed that they hated her already anyways. She had moved often when she was younger and been met with hostility but nothing like this.

Swallowing hard she watched the rest of the ceremony without actually paying attention. Minerva then talked about the rules but Annabel only half paid attention. The older woman had already covered them and the dangers that surrounded Hogwarts with her prior. After she had finished an enormous feast suddenly appeared in front of them and Annabel's eyes widened. _Holy shit. Now that was impressive._

A part of her felt uneasy, but it all looked so good. Her hesitance began to quickly melt away as everyone else began to dig in. Nervously, she grabbed a soft doughy roll and a large slice of roasted pig. She sniffed the roll warily for a moment before sinking her teeth in. God, it tasted amazing too, she thought with a quiet groan. Shelter food was trash in comparison. At the moment she would be content to eat without their approval or conversation.

Ignoring her fellow students she dug into the meal with relish, each food she tried better than the last. When she could take no more, Annabel pushed her plate away and leaned back, turning to look at the table that was littered with adults. The professors. 

Her eyes took in everything aside from the people surrounding her, now taking the time to appreciate the enchanted ceiling above and the beautiful stonework and carvings that adorned the walls. She was admiring one of the archways when someone appeared that nearly made her heart stop. 

A silvery, translucent man, terrifying to behold in his apparent anger, glided straight through the wall and into the large dining hall. Annabel could feel her green eyes widen in astonishment at the sight as her hands gripped the table in front of her hard leaving her knuckles to turn white. 

He was dressed like a noble figure from centuries past and there were splattered silvery stains that she knew could only be blood. Hearing the whispered title, Bloody Baron, she watched mute as his hard eyes swept over the hall and then the Slytherin table before he glided to float alone by the wall nearest to them. 

Annabel's head whipped around as she saw another silvery figure streak past, a somber woman, beautiful but obviously haunted in her own way. Two other ghosts floated in the hall, both men and both much happier than the first two she had glimpsed. Although she was certain that there would be plenty of reasons to be less than happy in death. 

Turning back, she found the Baron's eyes on her for a moment and it sent a chill racing down her spine. Determined not to let her fear show, she squared her shoulders and held his gaze. After a moment his eyes shifted lazily to look elsewhere and, if she hadn't been trying to maintain her bravery, she would have slumped down in relief. 

She was debating picking up a piece of pie, wondering if it would be worth the bellyache that would undoubtedly follow, when all of the food suddenly vanished. Her eyes darted up and down the table, vaguely wondering what would come next when a pale boy stood from the table, his tall lanky frame topped by greasy black hair. 

"First years will follow me," he called out, and his dark gaze flickered to look at her with distaste before he turned to begin walking. All of the other new students scrambled from the bench and she stood as well although with less of a rush. Still, she had to fight the stain of embarrassment as those still seated sniggered as she followed behind. 

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her robes, Annabel trailed behind the procession of first years, not catching anything the boy leading them was spouting off. He led them to a giant stairwell that, much to her chagrin, was shifting and groaning as the stairs sporadically rearranged themselves. _Well this was utterly mad. Who created these?!_

Grumbling in disapproval she followed the other first years who she was glad to see seemed just as offput by the stairs as she was. The leading boy led them down and down until they came to a level where the air was cold and damp. Grey stone lined the walls with no windows in sight. The dungeons. 

Fighting off the urge to wrap her arms around herself, Annabel followed wordlessly as they were all led further on until the boy stopped in front of a portion of wall that seemed no different from any other area. "Saw-scaled viper," he spoke and the wall suddenly slid to the side revealing a doorway. 

He walked in, and the first years tentatively followed, Annabel still at the back. The room they stepped into was vast and surreal, a wall of windows revealing that the room was partially submerged beside the ominous lake situated beside the castle. The water was dark and she could see nothing except for swaying vegetation near the window. 

Resisting the urge to walk closer to the glass and peer into the gaping darkness, Annabel looked around the room, surprised by the coziness lent by the velvet green couches and the giant hearth that held a roaring fire. "Boys dormitories are through the far door, girls dormitories are here on the opposite wall," their guide directed, pointing to each set of doors. "Do **not** stray where you don't belong," he warned, his black eyes hard. 

Most of the young ones around her looked suitably chastised, except for a duo of boys that would undoubtedly stir up endless trouble. She couldn't help but smile at the grins they exchanged with each other.

Older students began to filter into the room and the boy spoke up one last time, "My name is Sean Young and I am a Slytherin prefect. Go on to your respective dorms and you will find your things." He gave a dismissive wave of his hand and they all began to filter away. Only, as Annabel turned towards the girls dormitories, the prefect Sean stopped her by calling out, "Rivers." 

It sounded haughty and arrogant from his lips and she gritted her teeth as she turned back to him but didn't move, only arching an eyebrow. He scowled at her obvious lack of respect and it felt like a small victory. One she would gladly take. 

"I've got a note here from the Headmistress. Seems you're going to get _special treatment_ ," he bit off, making sure to talk loudly enough to garner more than a few stares in their direction. Biting her tongue, Annabel shifted from one foot to the other, feigning boredom. In truth, she was becoming more nervous by the minute and she desperately needed to pee. So if he could just get on with it, that would be great. She was hating the way they were pulling everyone's gaze. 

"Come with me," he ordered, turning to a third door which held a hallway lined with more doors. "These are private rooms for eighth year students and prefects. However, due to your... circumstances, you will be residing here as well rather than with the other first years," he spoke, clearly upset by the arrangement. 

He stopped at a door that held a small gold plaque with the letters, **A. Rivers.** _How did they know she would be sorted into Slytherin? How had they set this up so fast?_ With a flick of a wand she hadn't even realized he'd been holding, the door swung open and Sean looked undeniably pleased with himself. 

When he saw that she wasn't nearly as impressed with his wordless magic as he had been, he turned on his heel to stride away but not without some parting whispered words, "Don't get too comfy here, filthy _mudblood._ " Blinking in confusion at his words that had to have been an insult, she glanced around, watching as he strode off before taking in the surrounding doors. The one across the hall read, **D. Malfoy**.

Undoubtedly another prat like everyone else in this damn school. However, when she strode into her room, every other worry melted away. A four poster double bed dominated the space with thick green covers and plush pillows. A small alcove to the side revealed a smaller version of the mostly submerged window from the common room with a small cushioned sitting area beside it. A dresser with a mirror rested against one wall while the other held an open door that she glimpsed a bathroom through. 

Annabel rushed into the modest bathroom, more than pleased by the single shower and tub as she quickly sat to relieve her aching bladder. Despite the irritable welcome she'd received, she couldn't help but be in love with the room she could call her own. It was magnificent. 

Glad that her classes weren't supposed to start until Monday and it was only Saturday night, Annabel left the bathroom and threw herself into her bed with a wide smile. She could get used to this. Especially when it was accompanied by the feeling of a full stomach. 

Her eyelids felt heavy and she couldn't help but feel excited about getting to learn magic. She wanted to know everything there was to know as well as why. Imagining all the spells and magic she would soon weave, Annabel felt her thoughts spinning out of focus as sleep pulled at her mind, leaving her falling into fantastical dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I've been playing around with this idea for a little while and didn't know if anyone would be interested. Overall this would be a story with darker tendencies. Post war. Everyone's emotions are still high and no one has found there place yet. A fair few 8th years have returned. Any comments or kudos are much appreciated. (:


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter will contain some nonconsent scenes. Read at your own risk.

A light tapping awoke Annabel from her dreamless sleep and she bolted upright, her green eyes casting about the room in hazy confusion. Her focus landed on the tall pane of glass settled in an alcove at the corner of the room and yet there was nothing there, only peaceful dark water. 

The memories of the previous night cut through her sleep addled mind and she stood to walk around the bed towards the inky dark water. She could hear no further tapping and peered out, seeing darker shadows swimming past in the distance but nothing distinct. 

Her stomach grumbled and she wondered if it was breakfast time yet or perhaps if it had already passed. She only hoped she would be able to make it back to that dining hall. Realizing she still wore the same robes as before, Annabel moved to the foot of the bed where a trunk with her initials sat. 

Upon opening the massive lid she found all the items that Minerva had helped her to purchase in the trunk. Books, vials, a cauldron, robes, and an assortment of other oddities she was unsure about. Still, she didn't see any hint of normal clothes. 

Rising she walked to the dresser and opened the drawers to reveal everything else she might need. It felt odd to have more than a single change of clothes and she wondered if she would need to wear her school robes and uniform outside of her classes. 

Finding a pair of dark jeans that caught her eye and then a deep purple v neck that was a soft silken fabric, Annabel gathered the clothes with relish. They were nicer than anything she could ever remember owning, making her want to take a quick shower before changing into them. 

Once she had changed, she braided her hair to one side and looked at herself in the mirror. Teal and lavender wove together in her braid, slightly darkened from her recent shower. She moved to put on her old ratty converse, wishing she had nicer shoes to wear with the new outfit but not wanting to complain. The clothes had been chosen for her in good taste and beggars couldn't be choosers. She knew that all too well. 

Nervously she eyed the door to her room, remembering the stares and whispers from the previous night. It made her weary just thinking of the facade and mask she would have to put on outside this door. With a heavy sigh, she moved to open the door, peering out into the quiet hallway. A muffled thud sounded from the room to her right but she ignored it, walking down to the door at the end. 

There was only a single couple sitting on one of the couches, their attention completely absorbed in finding out how far their tongues could reach down each other's throats. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Annabel moved past to the main door, spotting a few girls slipping out into the corridor. Hoping they too were heading to the hall, she followed, feeling more at ease in her outfit when she saw that they wore a mixture of robes and normal clothes. 

A chill crept across her skin as she stepped into the cool dungeon air, and she wished she had worn a jacket. Perhaps she should have worn one of the thick robes but it was too late now. Her stomach wouldn't let her turn back. 

She forced herself to walk slowly, allowing the gossiping girls to pull ahead as she followed, strangely relieved when she caught sight of the familiar moving stairs. They climbed up a couple levels and she faintly wondered why a magical school couldn't at least have an elevator.

More winded than she would ever have admitted, Annabel paused to catch her breath when she caught sight of the giant double doors that were open to reveal the dining hall beyond. Several students passed by and she steeled her resolve before walking in herself. 

Trying not to appear completely and hopelessly out of her element, Annabel moved to the table she had sat at yesterday. Several students watched as she passed and she kept her head high as she sat alone near the end of the Slytherin table. There was already a plate and glass just waiting to be filled from the myriad of platters and pitchers on the table so she quickly indulged. 

An echo of a clock began to chime before being followed by eight distinctive gongs. It was earlier than she would have guessed but she was glad that she hadn't wasted any of her day. She wanted to have plenty of time to explore a bit, considering she would be starting her classes tomorrow. If only she had remembered to grab her schedule. Oh, and her wand. 

Despite all the warnings Minerva had given about the importance of her wand, it still wasn't something she was used to. Besides, she still knew next to no spells so it would have done her no good to carry it. Perhaps she should also spend part of her day practicing something from her books once she was done looking around. 

Pouring glorious syrup over thick fluffy pancakes, Annabel tried not to flinch when someone suddenly sat on her right. Someone else took a spot on her left and the hair on the nape of her neck rose at their close proximity. 

"Well well Pike, what have we here," the male voice to her right spoke. Her eyes shifted taking in a tall wide boy with shaggy black hair and a cruel face. 

"Looks to me like a lost little mouse Varis," the other, Pike, answered, his hair close cut and sandy brown. It was obvious they were looking to get a rise from her so she slowly set down the container of syrup, picking up her knife and fork as she tried ignoring them, cutting into her breakfast. 

The first to speak, Varis, leaned in closer to her and she couldn't help the way her body and her face stiffened at his nearness. She could feel eyes on them from further down the table, but no one interfered. "Is that it? Are you lost, little mouse?" he asked in a low voice, his breath fanning hot against the shell of her ear.

A wandering hand grazed her thigh beneath the table and instinctively her hands tightened on the knife and fork she held. It took every ounce of willpower not to plunge the fork she held into his hand. She couldn't ruin her place here day one. This was too good of an opportunity. 

Slowly, she set down the utensils and turned to look at the one called Varis. Meeting his almost black eyes she moved her hand down over his dragging it further up her leg and she watched as his eyes widened in subtle surprise before a smirk started to curve his lip. Before it could fully set on his face, she grabbed his pinky and twisted it back sharply, watching his face contort with pain. 

"You should keep your fingers to yourself before you get hurt," she growled, throwing his hand from her leg. He hissed in pain, clutching the hand close while his other reached into his robes, his eyes blazing. 

"Varis, Pike, that's enough," a clear female voice sounded from across the table, pulling their attention. A tall beautiful blonde with shoulder length hair stood, undoubtedly a 7th or 8th year by her build, with her arms crossed and a no nonsense look upon her face. Her soft cornflower blue eyes hardened on the boys and they stiffened as if prepared to challenge her back. 

"Of course Daphne," Varis finally spoke with a strained voice, "We were just _welcoming_ the new girl." He turned and rose from the bench but before he left he leaned down close and whispered harshly in her ear, "Don't think this is over little mouse." With that he straightened and motioned to Pike who quickly followed and they left the Hall. 

Annabel wasn't sure if she should thank the girl or not but before she could decide the girl walked away, moving down to the other end of the table where a handsome boy with dark skin sat, taking her place beside him. The boy glanced in her direction and she looked down, inwardly cursing herself for being caught staring. 

Forlornly, she looked down at her syrupy sweet pancakes feeling her appetite diminish as her stomach turned from her encounter. She absolutely loved pancakes. With a sigh she picked up her orange juice instead and drank it down before swinging out of the bench seat. 

Irritated by how she had allowed them to affect her, Annabel stood and swiftly walked from the hall, ignoring the eyes that still followed. Turning the corner, she abruptly collided with a lean solid chest and her hands came up to steady herself grabbing onto a deep green sweater. 

"Fuck," she gritted out automatically between clenched teeth as she gathered herself. Immediately she stepped back, releasing her hold on the soft fabric only to look up into piercing steel grey eyes. There was a modicum of mirrored irritation on his handsome features and her mouth moved faster than her brain, "Watch where you're going." 

All things considered, she knew it was more her fault than his, but she was already having a shitty morning and her patience was wearing thin. In response his lip curled into a sneer and he raised an eyebrow. It somehow made him even more beautiful. "Likewise," he retorted, his hands smoothing the wrinkles from his sweater. He looked like he wanted to say more but then his jaw clenched before he shook his head and stepped around her dismissively.

Letting out a heavy groan, Annabel felt a tinge of regret as the boy walked away. He had been truly handsome and it was a shame she had ruined that first impression. He was probably a prat she consoled herself, looking past the entrance hall where a small open door gave a glimpse of the outside world. She suddenly needed out of this castle, even if just for a moment. 

The clouds kept the sun from blinding her as she stepped out into a paved stone courtyard. There was a stadium of some sort in the distance to the right and the black lake to her left. Past the stone courtyard a path led straight towards the forest and she itched to know what manner of creatures lay within.

Overhead a girl shrieked with laughter as she zoomed by on a broom, a following boy zipping behind her on his own. Yet another astonishing concept. Witches actually rode brooms. How? She wanted to know what actually made it possible. It was yet another thing she would need to read about. She really needed to start a list. And find the library. 

She wanted to walk out towards the black lake and around the grounds, but the wind picked up, making her shiver in the cool air. Perhaps once she had a jacket. This place was truly massive. Hugging her arms around her chest she breathed in a lungful of air before turning to regretfully head back inside. 

Just before she could reach the door, a girl stepped out, her brown eyes lighting up when she caught sight of Annabel. "Annabel Rivers?" the girl asked, her brown curls thick around her face and her hesitant smile overly welcoming. Instant distrust flared within her and she faltered in her step for a moment but then managed to plaster a fake smile on her face. 

"Yep, that's me," she replied, letting her hands fall from her arms but continuing her way inside, walking past the girl. 

"Wait!" the girl called, following her inside and Annabel gave a sigh as she slowed, allowing the other to walk alongside her. "Profess- I mean Headmistress McGonagall asked me to make sure you were adjusting well. My name is Hermione Granger." 

Continuing past the dining hall she walked into a large open corridor with doors on each side. There were numbers beside each door, indicating various classrooms. "Well Hermione Granger, you can report back to Minerva that everything is fine and there's no cause for concern," Annabel replied. There was no way she would give them any reason to make her leave. 

They approached a large open doorway and through it she could see endless shelves of books. Glancing askance at the girl beside her she said, "It's been real fun, but I've got things to do. Maybe I'll see ya around." 

The words were a clear dismissal and Annabel stepped into the large doorway. Annabel could practically taste the other girl's hesitance as lingered in the corridor. "Annabel," Hermione called and despite herself Annabel paused to look back. Hermione fidgeted, glancing around before she spoke, "I'm muggleborn too, and I can't imagine... Well, just know I'm here if you need anything." 

It was apparent that the girl was earnest and it made Annabel want to wince. _Self-sacrificing type, eh? Good luck with that._ She nodded in response and gave a small wave before heading into the library. A large desk dominated the central area of the entrance and an older woman was sorting a stack of books with a wave of her wand. Books floated up and outwards from her, setting sail on their own path into the stacks. 

"Hello," Annabel greeted, trying her best to look respectful. The woman turned and it took everything she had to keep from recoiling. There was a look of blatant disdain on her shriveled face, and her beady eyes looked as if they immediately found her lacking. 

"Yes girl?" the librarian asked haughtily, pushing a pair of round spectacles higher into her hooked nose. 

"I was wanting to check out some books," Annabel began, glancing around. "How exactly do I navigate the library?" An answering sneer didn't seem promising as the woman straightened and turned fully towards her.

"First, do not eat, drink, sneeze, talk, or laugh in this library. The Restricted Section is off limits without permission from a teacher. And if you **ever** harm one of my books, the punishment will be most severe," the librarian spoke, her words ending in a harsh note. 

Jeez, the woman spoke as if the books were her children and before Annabel could speak, the librarian continued, "That being said, my name is Madam Pince. Since this is your first year, you may check out a maximum of three books at once. I have no time to assist in finding what you need, the stacks are divided into sections with sub categories beneath those." Madam Pince then turned away making it clear that she was done speaking as she continued to sort through the books on her desk. 

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Annabel turned to survey the innumerable bookshelves. _No time like the present to try and figure it out._ For the next several hours she wandered through, finding books that covered nearly every subject imaginable. It felt as if she hadn't even scratched the surface. 

Feeling her stomach protest in hunger, she finally walked back to the front with two books in hand, Wandlore: Where There's a Wand There's a Way and Magical Theory for the Clueless. After checking them out she clutched them to her chest and made her way back to the dining hall. There were more students than there had been this morning but she found a stretch of the Slytherin table unoccupied. 

Setting the two books down carefully beside her on the bench, Annabel reached forward to take the offered food, making herself a sandwich. A masculine voice interjected from her left, "Madam Pince isn't going to be pleased if you get something on those books." Rolling her eyes, her green eyes looked over as the person sat down nearby. It was the boy from earlier who she'd run into. 

Annabel took a large bite of her sandwich, chewing thoughtfully as she watched him. His blonde hair was unnaturally pale and he was undoubtedly one of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen. Tall and lean like an athletic swimmer with a broadness that he seemed unused to. There was also some harsh sadness in his face which twisted into a scowl the longer she stared at him. 

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?" he asked, turning away from her to grab his own food. No one sat beside him which she found strange. 

"Once or twice," she replied with a nod, after swallowing her mouthful of food. "Although I only stare when there's something worth looking at," she continued, giving him a smirk. He only grunted in return. 

She couldn't help but wonder why he had sat here in this empty section rather than with one of the groups. Surely someone like him had a fair few amount of friends. He pushed up his sleeves before bringing his own sandwich to his mouth and she caught sight of a large tattoo covering his forearm. It was some sort of snake winding out of the mouth of a skull. 

"Cool tattoo," she remarked casually, lifting a glass of juice to her lips. His entire body stiffened at her words and his eyes widened. He swallowed hard and his grey eyes turned to hers as if trying to decide whether she was serious. Without warning a smile split his face and he let out a sharp bark of laughter drawing the attention of everyone around them. 

Uh oh, now she realized why he was alone. This guy was absolutely bonkers. "You really are clueless aren't you?" he questioned, glancing at the book that sat on the bench between them. She bristled slightly at his words before turning back to her sandwich. 

"Yes well better to be clueless than crazy. At least my affliction can be easily remedied," she responded around a mouthful of food which seemed to disgust him. 

"You have the manners of a werewolf," he noted and she only grinned, showing her teeth. 

"Better watch out then," she shot back, snapping her teeth before pressing the last of her food into her mouth. Grabbing the nearby linen napkin, she wiped her hands and mouth before twisting on the bench seat. "As fun as this has been, I'll save you from the social stigma that undoubtedly comes with my company." 

The mysterious boy only laughed again as if she'd shared a particularly amusing joke and she scooped up the books, turning on her heel. "Goodbye crazy stranger." He didn't reply but she could feel his eyes on her back as she left. 

_What a weirdo._ Although it had been nice not being treated like an outcast for five minutes. Making her way to the staircase, Annabel walked through the cold chill of the dungeon toward the common room. She spoke the password to multiple expanses of wall, before one finally opened and she gave a sigh of relief. At least no one had seen her. 

Now that it was midday, the sun that tried to pervade the dark water of the lake shined a vivid green through the murky waters, casting a pleasant green glow into the room. Several people glanced as she walked by but she ignored them, heading to sit on an empty couch against the wall of windows. Ignoring prying eyes she opened the first book about magical theory and began to read, losing her sense of time as the day passed. 

The glow in the room had significantly lessened, signaling that the sun had begun to set and she caught sight of a clock above the hearth. It was nearly 6pm. Stretching, she gazed out the window, catching sight of a small face full of teeth that ducked out of sight as she turned. _Peculiar._ She was so focused on catching another glimpse that she didn't even hear the approach of someone behind her until someone threw themselves down on the cushion beside her. 

Turning, she caught sight of the boy from earlier, Varis, and looking around she saw he was accompanied by three others, including the one he'd called Pike. Turning her attention back to Varis she caught the way his eyes were zeroed in on her breasts. _Pig._

"Hello little mouse," he crooned leaning closer so she could smell the alcohol on his breath. His hand reached forward towards her braid and she slapped it away. Immediately anger stole over his face and his hand shot out, grabbing her braid in his fist and wrenching her forward. Her heart pounded in her chest at the sudden change in atmosphere and she couldn't help but look around to see if anyone would help. 

There was no one. Sometime, while she had been gazing out the window or when they'd surrounded her, everyone had disappeared. _Fuck._ She was just getting ready to scream when something hard prodded her chin. A wand. "That wasn't very nice little mouse," Varis breathed out and her eyes watered at the smell on his breath and the way her hair was being painfully tugged. 

"What do you say boys, should we teach our little mouse here some manners?" he asked and she could practically taste the testosterone spiking in the air. 

"Time to teach this mudblood her place," one of them sneered and she felt her entire body begin to shake with fear and anger. 

"Fuck you," she ground out, trying to shift away but the hold on her only tightened and the press of the wand shifted up to her cheek. 

"Claudios," he whispered and her mouth was suddenly forced shut, making it feel as if her lips had been super glued together. "That's better," he whispered to her. "Now, let's take this someplace more private shall we?" 

Someone yanked her to her feet, gripping her sides and she began to struggle against him, kicking out and swinging when another approached her front. Tossing her head hard, it collided with something that gave a loud crunch. "Fuck!" someone yelled, letting her go and she fell to her knees. Varis looked down at her from the side with a pleased grin and she let out a muffled scream from behind closed lips. 

His wand came forward, making her freeze in place and then someone kicked into her side viciously, forcing the air from her lungs and making her drop. Turning on her side she saw a brunette who had blood streaming from his nose giving her a murderous glare. "That's enough Dolph," Varis spoke, before following it with a hushed "Incarcerous."

Black cords appeared from nowhere and her eyes widened as her arms were wrenched behind her back and her entire body was bound. She could hear her pulse crashing through her veins as she renewed her struggle, but it only made the bindings tighten. 

"Pick her up," Varis ordered and the world suddenly swayed as someone lifted her from the ground. _This was bad, really bad. So much for this place being better than the streets._ Taking a deep breath of air through her nose she glanced around as they moved her, recognizing that they were hauling her through the doorway towards the private rooms. 

A door opened and her stomach dropped as she was tossed onto a bed. Glancing around, she belatedly realized that they'd brought her into her own room. Annabel looked toward the door as the last one entered, feeling dread fill her stomach as it shut behind them, leaving her trapped here with the four of them.

"Now little mouse," Varis began, walking around the side of her bed and unbuttoning his sleeves. "I want this to be a learning experience. Even mudbloods like you can have a place in our society," he spoke slowly, as if she were a child. Her breathing was coming faster now with her fear, making her nostrils flare with each breath. 

Varis waved his wand up towards her headboard and one of the cords lashed up to grab the wood, pulling her arms up over her head and another snaked down to pull her feet to the posts at the foot of the bed. He sat down beside her, his wand grazing over her side before it dipped beneath the hem of her shirt raising it up. 

The others drew closer like wolves to the slaughter and she bucked in her bindings, her eyes rolling like a panicked beast as she tried to curse them. "Diffindo," Varis murmured and she screamed behind her closed lips as a clean slice tore through the blouse she wore, exposing her stomach and the modest black bra beneath. The door suddenly banged open and everything stopped all at once. 

You could have heard a pin drop as all their heads swivelled to the open door taking in the figure in the doorway. It was the beautiful stranger from the dining hall. He was holding the books she'd been forced to leave in the common room and his wand was in the other hand. Hope filled her at the sight of him as his stormy eyes took in the room. 

That same hope grew cold and withered as the door swung back closed behind him and his gaze dropped hungrily on her exposed skin. He took a measured step inside, not saying anything before setting the books down gently on her trunk. 

"Varis," he began, his voice low with an edge of menace and the man beside her seemed to shift uncomfortably. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you trying to take what's mine?" 

"Draco," Varis breathed out, his voice teetering between shock and fear. A strange power shift seemed to take place in the room and Annabel's eyes darted between the two of them. "We didn't realize that you..." Varis paused as if reading the room before licking his lips. "You can have her if you share." 

Draco's face darkened at the words, especially when the other hormone addled teens nodded emphatically at those words. "I don't share," Draco growled. Varis seemed to glance to the others in the room, as if finding strength in their hunger and presence and he stood, squaring off in front of Draco. 

"I already said she's mine," Draco growled, his wand hand twitching. Everyone in the room seemed to twitch with it and Varis seemed to be wondering which of them would come out on top. 

"Prove it," Varis finally challenged, raising his chin, "Show us you've already claimed her."

Draco eyed her speculatively, his eyes giving nothing away and Annabel's mind was a maelstrom of emotions as she tried and failed to figure out what was happening. "Relashio," Draco spoke with a wave of his hand. Instantly her lips were free and the bindings that had held her seemed to shrink in on themselves before vanishing with a subtle pop. 

Quickly she backed up, pressing herself against the hard headboard as she eyed the room, her heart still pounding. Gingerly she rubbed her wrists, debating the use in screaming. For once, she kept her mouth shut. "Come Annabel," Draco ordered and she glanced at the others before looking back to him. He'd been the one person who hadn't treated her like some leper. She couldn't trust him, she trusted no one, but she knew who she would prefer if it came down to him or the group. 

Choosing the lesser of two evils, Annabel shot Varis a glare before crawling down to the end of the bed. Those steel grey eyes watched her every move as she slid off the side, moving to walk to him. "On your hands and knees," Draco ordered, his voice as unforgiving as his eyes. She paused midstep, gritting her teeth but lowering herself to the floor.

The stone was cold to the touch and humiliation began to edge its way past the adrenaline haze as she started to crawl towards him across the floor, every eye watching her every move. _Fuck, this is so fucked up._ There was something in the stern, unforgiving way he watched her that made her breath come and go a little faster as she came to a stop in front of him. 

"Good girl," he praised and her entire body ignited at those words a woosh of exhaled air leaving her feeling shaky and weak. She instantly hated her reaction, hated the way she could feel her own body betraying her with every breath. He stepped in closer to her, forcing her to shift back on her heels as he grabbed the base of her braid. "Stand," he ordered, tugging lightly on her hair. 

Despite the war raging inside her, she followed his words, her cheeks burning with anger, embarrassment, and... arousal. He instantly drew her close to his body and she found herself staring into his eyes. The smell of fresh rain and fire stirred her senses and she inhaled deeply feeling an echoing ache. Something seemed to slip against her mind and then she heard his voice, much like she'd heard the voice of the Sorting Hat. **Trust me, if only for a moment.** What other choice did she have? She nodded almost imperceptibly and somehow felt his conciousness slip back from her. His eyes were suddenly dilated and she could feel the way his cock hardened against her stomach as if echoing her arousal. 

Wordlessly, he turned her so she faced the others, pulling her flush against his front with a hand on her hip while his other hand slid around her bare stomach. The other four in the room kept their gazes fixed on the two of them as Draco bent over her, his hand moving to the clasp of her jeans. "Mine," he growled out to them as nimble fingers unclasped her jeans and then delved beneath her waistband. 

Annabel couldn't help the sudden gasp that left her lips as his fingers slid easily down her front, plunging down into her panties to find her sex practically dripping with need. His own breath stuttered as he pulled her against him, his fingers curling around her sex as he pressed his hard cock against her ass. She shouldn't want this. Shouldn't like the way it felt, especially under these circumstances and especially with the eyes that watched, but it only made things hotter. 

A whimper pulled from her lips as he pulled his hand free and she felt her knees go weak when he raised his middle and pointer fingers to press against her lips. She opened and he slid the wet digits over her tongue, inhaling sharply against her hair when she closed her lips and sucked off her own juices. "Leave," he growled out to the others in the room and they all seemed to snap from their blatant staring. 

The three lackeys were the first to dip their heads and walk past, giving her body a hungry stare as they walked out. Varis seemed to hold his position, eyeing the two of them before a smile stretched his lips. "Do let me know if you ever tire of her Draco," he spoke, licking his lips, his wand loose at his side. Draco pulled his fingers free from her lips before sliding his arm around her chest in a clearly possessive gesture. Finally Varis walked past and it wasn't until the door shut behind them that Draco relaxed, dropping his hands away before placing some distance between them. 

Annabel swayed for a moment, reaching out to grab the nearby bed post to keep herself from falling as the adrenaline faded, leaving her weak. She turned to face Draco, her mind struggling to find something, anything to say but he held up his hand. "Muffliato. Colloportus." The door suddenly locked with an ominous click and she stiffened but he only turned to walk to her window, seating himself in the alcove. "You can talk now," he spoke, looking out the window instead of at her.

"What the fuck was that?" she finally asked, seating herself on the large trunk before her legs gave out. 

"A door locking spell and a sound muffling charm," he replied, his voice sounding weary. 

"Not the damn spells," she began with a huff of indignation, "What was the rest of all that? Why does everyone at this school and in this house in particular fucking hate me? What's a mudblood? Why could I hear you in my head? Why did you just lay claim to me like I was a fucking possession?" She was breathing harder and when he turned to glance at her, she reddened and pulled the scraps of her blouse around her front. 

"You should leave. Go back home to wherever you came from," he replied in a firm voice, answering none of her questions. She tossed her hands up angrily when he turned to look back out the window and then she stood, walking to the dresser and roughly opening a drawer. Several plain shirts lay within and, even though she could feel his eyes on her back, she tore off the scraps of cloth from her arms before swiftly pulling on a black cotton shirt. 

Turning to face him again, she crossed her arms. "I can't just leave, I've got nowhere else to go," she responded hotly, trying to use anger to overcome the lingering arousal and embarrassment that was making her entire body too warm. "Why can't I just tell Minerva and have him expelled?" she asked. 

Draco swiped a hand over his face, before shaking his head. "You could if you want to put a target on your back. Varis comes from an elite and influential family. If you somehow got him expelled from Hogwarts, it's likely you wouldn't see the end of the year." Annabel took a step back at that, moving until she sat on the edge of the bed. _How had things spiralled so quickly?_

"So what? Am I just supposed to continue acting like a little sex slave to a pervert like you?" she asked in a heated tone and his face hardened as he turned to her. 

"You could be a little grateful," he spoke, his grey eyes sparking with some inner fire.

"Oh yes, thank you for grinding yourself against my ass and shoving your hand down my pants. Your generosity is overwhelming," she snapped back, her fingers clenching the bedding beneath her. 

His eyes narrowed and his mouth set itself in a straight line as he stood. "Fine. You know what, I don't need this. Do whatever you want," he retorted, striding to the door. He undid the lock but before he opened the door he turned back and said, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. We both know you were soaked through." The words stung like a slap to the face but before she could reply he jerked open the door and strode across the hallway. 

She watched as he opened the door there before it slammed shut, leaving her to stare at the nameplate. **D. Malfoy**

_Fucking hell. She could be such an idiot sometimes. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut? And why had she gotten so embarrassingly wet?_ Standing, she walked to shut her door and lock it before leaning her back against the wood. She was in way over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is okay with the direction this is heading! Comments on your thoughts are much appreciated!


	3. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly longer. I hope you guys are enjoying things so far!

Draco Malfoy slammed the door to his room shut and took a deep steadying breath before running his fingers through his hair. _What in the actual fuck just happened?_ He paced in front of the bed, his mind racing with visual replays, bordering on disbelief. 

His day had been going somewhat normally. Most of his afternoon had been spent on the Quidditch pitch, flying just for the hell of it. When he'd returned to find a deserted common room, he hadn't thought much of it until he'd seen the abandoned books on the couch. The same books that strange new girl, Annabel Rivers, had been carrying at lunch. The connection had made the hair on the back of his neck rise for some inexplicable reason. That feeling had been enough to give him pause and he'd picked them up, planning to drop them outside her door since it was right across from his. Then he'd heard Varis' voice from behind her door. 

There had been no thought after that, and he'd busted through the door, driven by pure instinct. Seeing her, bound and gagged, her limbs stretched across the length of the bed like a mouthwatering sacrifice had been more than he was prepared for. His cock ached just thinking about it.

That was the point where he lost his fucking mind. He wasn't a hero like the Golden trio, so why he had decided to stick around and play one was beyond him. He should have turned around right then and acted like he hadn't seen a thing. Four against one hadn't been great odds, especially considering the thin ice Draco was already balancing on with McGonagall, so he'd taken control of the situation the only way he'd known how. Although it had been utterly worth it to see the way she'd crawled towards him. And then to feel the hot slick of her arousal as she'd whimpered beneath his touch. 

Thinking about it, Draco couldn't help but bring his fingers to his mouth. She'd sucked his fingers clean but he could still smell the remnants of her, sweet and earthy, and he let out a low groan. _Fucking hell._ He was throbbing. Rubbing a hand over the nearly painful bulge in his pants, he thought of how he'd slipped into her mind using legilimency and been slammed by her arousal. There had been no question that she'd wanted him too. There was something about her that overwhelmed his senses and hijacked his rational mind. 

Pulling his hand away with a growl of frustration, Draco marched to the bathroom and started a cold shower. _What had McGonagall been thinking?!_ Allowing the girl to stay in Slytherin was like tossing a lamb in a lion's den. Or a mouse in a pit of snakes he thought, remembering the name Varis had used for her. It was a bad decision, the sorting hat be damned. 

The better question was, why did he even care? Stripping off his clothes, Draco stepped beneath the frigid stinging spray with a hiss, refusing to give into the need to touch himself. His life was hard enough without adding in unnecessary distractions like some helpless little mudblood girl. Even if she had the softest skin and a perfect little mouth. No, that wouldn't do at all, he had far too many other things to occupy his thoughts. 

After the Battle of Hogwarts, he'd been taken in with his entire family to be questioned. His father had earned a spot in Azkaban and he'd come damn close. It had only been due to his mother's helpful role and Potter's own testimony that had kept him free. Although he'd been forced to come back to Hogwarts for his final year as a probationary period so he could be closely monitored, it wouldn't take much for him to earn a cell beside his dear old dad at this point. 

Slowly the cold water did its job and he was thinking more clearly by the time he stepped out. It was decided. He would leave the girl to her own devices from this point on. The faster she realized that this was no place for her, the better. 

\------------------------------------------------

Annabel's first day of classes was absolutely miserable. It had taken hours after Draco left for her mind to clear enough for sleep. And even then she couldn't bear to sleep in the bed, not after what had happened in it. Her mind kept replaying what had happened and what she could have done differently to perhaps change the outcome, but she knew that there had been no way to overcome the severe gap in magical knowledge and experience, even if she'd had her wand. And then there was the way she'd reacted to Draco. Ever since he'd touched her it felt like something had awakened within her, like a slight humming beneath her skin leaving her on edge.

She'd skipped breakfast, unwilling to run into anyone from the night before, and beelined to her first class of the day, Charms. Being in a classroom surrounded by students six years younger and being continuously outclassed by said students was a rough blow. The feather that they had been meant to levitate did nothing more than twitch beneath her wand and she still wasn't entirely sure that hadn't just been a gust of wind. Her next class had been Potions and, while there had been no fumbled attempts at magic, she'd forgotten to bring her small cauldron and been paired with a gawking young boy who couldn't seem to stop his nose from running. 

By the time lunch had arrived, her stomach was protesting rather adamantly, refusing to be ignored. Heading towards the dining hall, she hadn't let herself look around, refusing to be cowed. However, she also had sat on the opposite side of the hall at the very end of a table with red and gold placemats.

A few students had eyed her strangely, but thankfully no one denied her the lone seat. She quickly scarfed down a plate of roasted chicken and potatoes, anticipating a command to leave at any moment. No one came, but she stood as soon as she'd finished, deciding to get to her next class early. 

It was History of Magic which she may have actually found interesting were it not for the monotonous voice of the dull Professor Binns who also happened to be a ghost. After that she had Transfiguration which went about as well as Charms had. By the time it was all over Annabel couldn't help but feel a little sorry for herself. 

Making her way outside, Annabel meandered down to the Black Lake, seating herself on an old log near the edge of the forest as she stared at the water lapping against the shore. She found her thoughts drifting to Draco Malfoy. In fact, they'd been drifting to him all day. His tall lean build and the storm grey eyes that beckoned her in. And most of all, the intoxicating timbre of his voice when he'd told her to crawl. 

Goosebumps dotted her skin at the memory and she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she failed to notice the approach of tiny hooved feet behind her. A gentle snicker sounded out and she turned with a slight start as a gorgeous foal approached, its golden coat reflecting the setting sun.

It stopped about ten feet away and she longed to reach out although she didn't want to spook it. There was no question that it was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. A keen awareness shined from its eyes as it slowly stepped forward to close the distance between them. 

Feeling like she was in a dream Annabel lifted her hand, noticing the slight tremor before the young thing stretched out its neck and blew warm air against her palm. It gave a small snort before taking a quick prance forward, shoving its velvet soft muzzle against her hand. Suddenly the days troubles seemed a little less arduous and her heart felt a little lighter. "Where did you come from?" she asked in a low voice, completely entranced by its sudden appearance. 

A whinny sounded out from nearby and both Annabel and the little foal looked up towards the Forbidden Forest where a white shape was emerging. Annabel's breath caught in her throat. A unicorn, it's pure white horn gleaming in the low light stepped forward. The small golden foal gave an answering whinny and turned, taking off gleefully while its small tail was held high in the air. They both vanished into the forest without a backward glance.

Letting out a shaky breath Annabel slowly pulled her hand back to her lap and turned it over to look at her palm. _Had she really just touched a baby unicorn?_ A smile took over her face and she stood, feeling a lightness. 

Her walk back to the castle and then the common room was done in a daze. Despite being enrolled in a school of magic it had never really blown her away until now. What little girl hadn't grown up dreaming of unicorns? It was so surreal. 

The dungeon wall slid back to reveal the green lit common room which fell utterly silent at her entrance. There was a large group seated on the multiple couches around the large hearth and of course it included Varis and his cronies. There was a girl with pixie short black hair perched on Varis' lap and his hands casually rested on her hips. Even so, his eyes looked up as she walked in, roving over her hungrily and it made her skin crawl. They all peered her, some with disgust others with lust and one boy with mere interest. 

_Ignore them, ignore all of them._ She turned, moving to walk to her room but then Varis called her name, "Annabel." The way he said it was so familiar and casual, as if he hadn't tried to gang rape her the night before with his buddies and it ignited a fury in her chest. Gritting her teeth, Annabel stopped and turned to them, her face a cool mask and she arched a questioning brow. 

His mouth split into a wide grin as though it had been a small victory that she acknowledged him. "What's your rush? Don't you want to get to know your housemates a little better?" he asked, his tone goading and his eyes glittering with hidden intentions. 

Still, she let her eyes flicker over her supposed housemates, finding much lacking in their sneers and contempt. "Can't say I do," she responded curtly, "That they keep company with you let's me know that they've either lost their sense of taste or never had one." She shouldn't have said that. As a matter of fact, she shouldn't have said anything. Unfortunately, that was just not how she operated. Several mouths dropped while she saw angry red blotches begin to scorch Varis' cheek. 

"You disrespectful little cunt," he growled out, pushing the girl from his lap as he started to rise. Annabel's hand, already in her robes, gripped her wand tight, but she didn't really expect to be able to defend herself. The door to the common room swung open once more and the pale blonde head that entered was her salvation and damnation all in one. 

Cool grey eyes, almost silver, took in the scene before him and settled on her. They glanced away almost immediately and she felt a strange clench in her stomach at the bored dismissal in that act. He was walking again, and he moved right past her to open the hallway to their rooms. Varis watched their lack of interaction with an interested gleam and he was about to advance when a voice sounded from behind her, "Well? Don't make me wait." 

Turning, instant relief threatened to crack her cool facade as she caught sight of Draco standing just inside the door although his back was to her. Before anything else could be said, she practically darted for the door, letting out a sigh once it was closed behind her. Draco gave no indication of actually acknowledging her, walking to his door.

"Thank you," she spoke at his back and he stiffened, stilling as she came closer. 

\--------------------------

He was so goddamned weak. The moment he'd stepped into the common room and taken in the scene he'd told himself not to interfere. Let the chips fall where they may since it wasn't his problem. Besides, the sooner she left Hogwarts, the better. Right?

Making himself ignore all the eyes, he'd walked right past her to head to his rooms but the closer he got, the harder it was to keep his eyes off of her porcelain skin. His slight victory at keeping himself together felt hollow once he'd passed her, the faint smell of warm vanilla teasing his nose. He just couldn't leave her to them. 

Too long had he sat back and allowed people to be mistreated, shielding himself with his own inaction. But he'd come to learn that regret was an unrelenting demon that had the stamina to plague him for years to come. Everyday he thought of what he could've done, the possible pain he could've spared people during the war. And to leave her like this... he couldn't do it.

And so he'd stopped to further the facade they'd built last night. The words had left his lips without much thought, sharp and biting despite his good intentions. And Merlin help him but she'd actually followed him. Not only followed him but thanked him.

Swallowing hard, his hand still on his doorknob Draco wracked his mind for what to say. What he should do was clear in his mind but what he wanted to do, what he was going to do eluded him. "I- Well you really should do better to avoid them. Or perhaps learn to defend yourself," he replied, still not moving from the door. 

A gentle sigh echoed in the empty hallway and he wanted to turn to see her face. "Much good having a bloody wand does me. It doesn't listen to a single thing I say," she replied heavily before stepping closer. A hand touched down on his shoulder and he started as if shocked. All he could think about was how it had felt to hold her tight. Before the situation could escalate he turned the knob and practically fell into his room. 

"Good night," he spoke brusquely, refusing to look at her as the door closed. He leaned his forehead against the wood, listening to the hall. It was silent for a long moment before steps shuffled and a door nearby opened. 

Her soft female voice spoke, almost too quietly for him to hear but she said, "Good night Draco," and he wanted to tear open his door. Instead, he stood there until long after hers had shut, fighting the urge to fling himself at a woman he didn't even know.

\-----------------------

The night was a long one. She showered and gave one glance at her bed before deciding to curl up in the alcove with a few books. She read through a few chapters of her magic theory text before trying out a few charms. Try as she might, she still couldn't seem to make her wand work, and her eyes kept straying through the door, wondering if Draco had gone to bed. 

There was something magnetizing about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Undoubtedly, he wasn't actually nice or welcoming but he was the only person here who she didn't want to run from or throttle. Her body flushed as she thought about how his fingers had slipped against her, bringing her more pleasure than any encounter she'd had before. 

Snapping shut the book on charms she held, Annabel looked out her window to the dark water that was ominous and peaceful all in one. She half expected the loch ness monster to swim by at any moment. Yawning widely, she fluffed a few of the pillows in the small alcove and curled up, staring out until she finally managed to fall into a restless sleep. 

The following day of classes didn't bring any sign of some form of magical aptitude and she trudged through first Astronomy then Defense Against the Dark Arts. Thankfully these were both theoretical, at least for the moment l, and after lunch she had Herbology and then Introduction to Flying. 

Truthfully, she could care less about Herbology but she was quite anxious for her last class. Seeing a few students zooming around on brooms had made the activity seem thrilling and terrifying all in one. She couldn't wait to try it out herself. 

Madam Hooch was a formidable woman but Annabel found that her no nonsense and sharp attitude was rather refreshing. All the others professors had been overwhelmingly nice and welcoming. It was stifling. 

She had them all find a spot on the open training field next to laid out brooms and Annabel felt her heart begin to race. Although the brooms seemed old and well worn, it felt as if they called to her, beckoning her to a certain freedom. 

At Madam Hooch's command they all held their hands out and Annabel's heart was in her throat as she called out in a stern, commanding, and somewhat hopeful voice, "UP!" There was nothing. Not even a subtle shifting of the broom beneath her. Furrowing her brow she tried again. Still no response. While only a few of the student's brooms had actually lifted to their hands, all the others at least had the brooms moving. 

Annabel's heart sunk in her chest at this latest defeat. Minerva had been wrong. There was no way she was a witch. Both yesterday and today she'd shown no sign of any inkling of magic whatsoever. A small girl with long black hair beside her was holding her own broom and giving Annabel a piteous look. It was all she could take. 

Madam Hooch's back was turned when she made a break for it. All eyes were on her as she ran and she faintly heard the sound of someone calling her name as she ran through the courtyard and then on past the stones and towards the Forbidden Forest. Her legs were burning by the time she made it into the cover of the trees and she halted, placing her hands on her knees as she breathed in deep. 

Whining creaks and groans sounded from the towering trees and she straightened when she heard an eery snuffling from behind her. Half expecting the worst Annabel was surprised when a common hedgehog sniffled around a corner. Feeling a smile catch her lips, she walked forward, making sure to keep the light of the treeline within view as she delved deeper. 

She wasn't supposed to be here, she knew that. But it felt like the one place she could secure her solitude. And, truth be told, she desperately wanted to catch sight of the unicorn foal again. She paused to lean against one of the giant trees, inhaling the rich earthy scent of moss and dirt. Sinking down, she sat at the base, feeling a sudden calm. 

_Why was it so hard for her?_ When Minerva had told her she was a witch, it had seemed so right. But now, surrounded by magic, she was feeling her ineptitude like a blaring neon sign above her head. Not to mention, she felt as if there was some target on her back, inviting any and all to have a kick and a laugh at her expense. 

Heaving a sigh, she let her head fall back against the hard bark with a loud thud and stared up into the rich green canopy. While pondering her own existence, a movement caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she stifled a gasp of surprise at the creature that climbed from a nearby hole in the ground. It looked like a mole with a long snout much like a duck bill. Although she'd never seen one, she thought perhaps this is what a platypus would look like. 

Lowering her head to watch the thing, it was roughly the size of a cat with black fur and it seemed quite interested in her presence. "Hello there," she spoke, beckoning the creature further. Its movements were mildly hesitant but overall it was either unafraid of humans or just unafraid of her. The sudden thought that it could be dangerous entered her mind, but she dismissed it just as quickly. It was far too cute. 

Sniffing the air, it ambled towards her before boldly placing its cute little paws on her thigh. Slowly she placed her hand on its back to stroke lightly but it didn't even seem remotely bothered by her touch. Instead it sniffed at the pockets on her robe before practically diving into one, snuffling around in it noisily. "You're quite a nosy thing aren't you?" she asked, petting it a bit more firmly. "I'm afraid I have no food for you if that's what you're after," she spoke, feeling a smile tug at her lips with its antics. 

Unfazed by her empty pockets, it crawled fully into her lap before it looked up at her face. Its eyes lit up suddenly and then it was scrabbling up her chest rapidly and she pressed down her sudden alarm as its face came closer to hers. Small grubby hands, much like a raccoon reached up towards her ears and it gave a little huff of interest as it strained to reach her ears. 

Annabel brought her own hand up, feeling the cheap cubic zirconia studs fastened in her lobes. "Is this what you want?" she asked with amusement. Bringing up both hands she unfastened one before holding it out to the creature in her palm. With the speed and dexterity of a well practiced thief, it grabbed the stud and brought it up for a closer look before rubbing it fondly against its own cheek. 

As it pocketed the cheap jewelry in some hidden pouch like a little kangaroo and then looked up longingly at her other ear she couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright you can have the set. What's one without the other after all?" It let out an appreciative coo when she gave it the second earring and allowed her a few more familiar scratches before looking her over to make sure she held no other shiny objects. 

Once it seemed satisfied that she'd given up all her goods it rolled to its back and allowed her to rub its cute round belly. Looking up she realized she should head back to work on some homework as well as to get herself something to eat. Thankfully she was saved from having to force it from her lap as it rolled off by itself and shook out its fur. 

She stood as well and dusted off her robes before giving the creature a fond look. "I will try to come back and bring you some other treats little guy," she promised, once again feeling better after her creature encounter. It seemed strange that she was finding more companionship with the animals of the grounds than with any of the actual students. Luckily, she had no trouble leaving the forest and made her way back up to the castle. 

When she entered the dining hall she was pleased to see the familiar pale blonde hair atop the broad shoulders of her personal, somewhat lecherous, savior. Walking between the tables she wordlessly took the empty spot beside him feeling mild triumph when his eyes widened but he didn't shoo her away. 

Staying quiet, she filled her plate with a mix of meat and rice, ignoring the various stares from around them. Still Draco was quiet next to her and she decided to follow suit, finally taking a bit of time to enjoy a meal. She felt oddly protected around him. It was as if no one else dared approach when he was around. She noticed that he finished before her but it wasn't until she finished that he moved to stand. Following suit, she clambered from the bench and walked out on his heels, full and satisfied. 

Once they were clear of the hall, she came up beside him and they walked to the common room. Rather than find it unnerving, she found his silent presence reassuring and she walked with him all the way back to their rooms. As he opened his door and she opened hers, she gave a simple, "Good night Draco." He didn't respond but she wasn't bothered, entering her own room. 

The following days she found somewhat of a rhythm to her schedule, attending class, going out to visit the forest and then meeting Draco for dinner in the Great Hall. They never spoke but he was always there when she entered and they always walked back to their rooms together. 

Besides the little treasure seeking mole creature, Annabel ran into a myriad of other creatures. Small little leafy creatures that seemed somewhat humanoid. Haughty little fairies that preened when she complimented their beauty. One creature in particular had been utterly terrifying, larger than a tiger with a hide like an elephant, strange tentacles over its mouth and two sharp horns atop its head. Still after a rather tense moment, it too had seemed to welcome her touch and presence, definitely enjoying a good scratch around its horns. It was as if the Forbidden Forest was brimming with creatures and they all seemed uncommonly friendly with her. Because of this she had taken to stuffing her pockets at lunch with various treats, eager to make friends with anything she could. 

It was Friday when she returned from the forest to enter the Great Hall and Draco was sitting alone as usual and she took her spot beside him. The stares they usually garnered were lessening by the day and Varis hadn't attempted to speak with her since their last altercation. It was when they were walking back through the dungeons that Draco _finally_ broke the silence that they always walked in. "You always come to dinner with dirt on your robes or hands. Where is it you go everyday?" he asked. 

Annabel was beyond relieved that he'd finally decided to break the silence between them but she was also nervous to reveal her activities. After all, going into the forest was forbidden. Chewing her lip she was debating her answer when they came upon the entrance to the common room and Draco spoke the password. It wasn't until they were in the solitude of the hallway their rooms shared that she finally replied. "I go to the forest everyday for quiet and to visit the creatures there," she admitted.

The look on Draco's face was almost comical in its sudden horror. "Surely you know that it's Forbidden!" he chastised, his face morphing to anger. 

"Oh?" she asked, feigning ignorance, "Is that why they call it _the Forbidden Forest_?" Her words were laced heavily with sarcasm as she leaned against the doorframe, watching as his fists clenched and unclenched. His answering scowl was completely worth it and she enjoyed the way his jaw clenched. 

"You are a walking magnet for danger," he began, his voice low with anger. "Sometimes it seems like you welcome death!" Annabel rolled her eyes at his dramatic words. Really, it seemed like the forest was overrated. She'd encountered nothing that had done her harm or even tried to. When she didn't respond he turned to enter his room and she wracked her brain to think of something to get him to stay and continue talking with her. She was really not looking forward to another, mostly sleepless, night. 

"The creatures in the forest are far kinder and less threatening than the ones in this castle," she shot back and he paused, facing away from her. He seemed to be wavering with some sort of decision and she was longing for human interaction of any kind. Stepping forward, Annabel touched his bare forearm and she nearly bit her tongue when something raced from his skin into hers. He jumped as well and she pulled her hand back quickly in shock. 

_What the hell was that?_ Before she could voice any questions, Draco ducked into his room and she looked at where her hand had touched him. It felt like electricity or perhaps magic was dancing beneath her skin pressing to get out and she rubbed her arms before turning to enter her own room. When she saw the bed she nearly groaned. Nearly a week of minimal sleep was running her ragged, but she still couldn't stand to crawl into that bed.

Heaving a sigh, Annabel ran her fingers through her hair before grabbing up some parchment to start on an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. At least her lack of sleep was helping her to finish all her assignments well ahead of schedule. She just didn't know how long she would be able to keep this all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far she's run into a Unicorn, a Niffler, Bowtruckles, Fairies, and a Graphorn.  
> Anyone got any ideas as to what's happening with the main character? I promise there will be some answers in the next chapter!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. ❤️ Thank you all for reading!


	4. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been over a month. Between a general lack of inspiration for a while, traveling for the holidays, and then work I just haven't been writing like I was. I hope you find this chapter to your liking. I already have a piece of the next one written so I hope to have it out much faster. Forgive me! ❤️  
> Please enjoy!

The spark that she'd felt from Draco seemed to linger as she finished yet another assignment ahead of time. It was mildly uncomfortable and she sat back in her alcove, pressing her back against the cool glass of the window. The room suddenly felt altogether too hot and uncomfortable and she stood, stripping down as she walked to her bathroom. A shower. She just needed to take a cool shower and get some sleep. 

Running the water, she stepped in quickly while the water was still icy cold and was rewarded with cool relief. Was she getting sick? Her throat felt dry so she drank some of the water that rained down feeling just a modicum of relief. When she finally shut off the water, her discomfort returned almost immediately. Resisting the urge to stay in the shower, she toweled dry and walked back into the bedroom hoping she could sleep off whatever this was. 

Eyeing the spacious, empty bed Annabel wrestled with her own reluctance before forcing herself to climb onto its surface. She needed sleep and she'd be damned if she would let the memory of Varis and his cronies continue to keep her from enjoying such a wonderful comfort. She was too hot to wear anything or burrow beneath the covers and instead curled into a ball at the head of the bed, running her fingers over her feverish skin. 

Sleep came and went, claiming her swiftly but leaving her tossing and turning as she drifted in and out. Morning came and went and a small part of her vaguely wondered about the school's sick policy but then found she didn't care. It was hard to think past the consuming heat that left her sweating and miserable. At some point her bladder forced her to rise and she blearily dragged herself to the bathroom, using the toilet and then restarting the shower without thought. Again, the cold water felt wonderful and she curled in the tub as the water cascaded down, drifting back into a fitful sleep. 

\----------------------

Draco paced in his room, feeling on edge and strangely full of energy. He had already imagined a dozen different scenarios in his mind revolving around her and in the last few days she had turned into a mild obsession. When they weren't together, he was counting down the hours and when they were, he studied everything about her. The warm vanilla scent that lately had haunted his dreams. The soft shine of her long dyed hair. The intelligent gleam in her eyes and the way she too seemed to gravitate closer to him. 

Running a shaky hand through his hair, he let out a pained groan and threw himself onto his bed. Perhaps he just needed to get laid. He couldn't understand what exactly about her drew him in but it felt as if it was consuming him. Pulling on his rusty occlumency skills, Draco did his best to distance himself from thoughts of her, locking up that portion of his mind as he tried to relax into the mattress and sleep. Even so, as sleep neared his hold on his mind loosened and he smelled notes of vanilla before he was even fully asleep. 

The next morning he woke early and he used the opportunity to place some greater distance between the two of them. He didn't think he'd be able to stay away from her today so he immediately went to the library and skipped breakfast altogether. He was relieved not to see her at lunch but at dinner he began to feel a sense of unease when he still hadn't seen her. _Where could she be?_ His mind conjured the image of Varis hovering over her bound body. Rage tinged with panic stole over his brain and he had to fight the urge to snarl at the memory. 

Rising from the table he practically ran from the Great Hall, his imagination spiraling down darker and darker paths. He was breathing heavily by the time he made it to the Slytherin common room but he ignored the stares that followed as he raced to their rooms. At the sight of her door he had to stifle the urge to burst inside and took a deep breath. _Get ahold of yourself._

Despite his hesitance he still couldn't shake his unease so he slowly lifted his fist, hovering it over the door for an uncertain moment. Exhaling roughly he brought it down in a series of sharp raps. He waited then knocked again even louder listening for any sound of movement but it was quiet. _Perhaps she wasn't in there._ Or perhaps she was bound and gagged. That thought refreshed his panic and without a second thought he tried the knob but it was locked. "Alohamora!" he spoke in a rushed voice. Bursting inside, he rushed into the center of the room and looked around, chest rising and falling rapidly. The sound of the shower from the open bathroom door registered and he froze, conflicted. 

Clearing his throat he called out, "Annabel?" He expected immediate outrage so he stood in uncertain silence, shifting from foot to foot. His concern quickly mounted to outgrow any other emotion and he was moving, stepping through the bathroom door, his eyes flying to the running shower. The sight of her, huddled into a ball beneath the spray pulled at something primal within him and he was by her side before he knew it. 

"Annabel?!" he questioned again, panic mounting higher. He moved to reach for her but was shocked into pulling his hand back when he felt how cold the water was. Shutting off the spray, he almost sagged in relief when she let out a low groan, having been half afraid she'd been dead. Reaching forward again, he touched her shoulder but something pulsed between them, shooting through his arm and into his chest sending him reeling back. It was like there'd been a physical blow that had pressed the air from his lungs. She gasped and her green eyes opened, turning to fix on him with a wild intensity. _What the fuck was that?_

Grey eyes wide, Draco hesitantly drew closer to her again, too caught up in the situation to even notice her nudity. She was panting as if she'd been running and he flinched when she moved closer, falling back on his ass when her hands planted on the edge of the tub. "Draco..." she breathed out in a low, seductive tone that had his heart racing. So many emotions were racing through his veins and he drew in a gulp of air as she crawled from the tub, water beading down her body. Her naked body. He'd never been more caught off guard as she continued to crawl towards him, slowly bringing her body over his until they were face to face. It felt like a dream. 

He was nervous to touch her again but he ached to do so more than he'd ever wanted anything in his entire life. Her pale skin was practically glowing and she had taken on the appearance of some wild sex nymph. There was a blatant hunger gleaming in her eyes and it felt like that pulse was back, echoing in the air around them and making his insides ache. She leaned down and in, and he flinched again when her nose grazed over his neck but there was no strange backlash this time. She inhaled deeply against his skin and let out a low moan that sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. Her tongue darted out to lap at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder and his hips thrusted up in response as he released his own moan. 

Warm earthy vanilla scent filled his nostrils making his head spin and his breath hitched when she dragged her teeth over his skin. _Holy fucking shit. _She did it again and his whole body jerked. There was something wrong but he was having a hard time focusing. He brought a hand up to try and stop her but the instant he touched her, she let out a half whine and half moan that made him swallow hard as his cock strained against the confines of the black dress pants he wore.__

__"F-fuck," he stuttered as she nuzzled against him, her skin blazing hot against his. This wasn't right, she wasn't well. A moment of clarity crashed over him and he scrabbled back from her, moving to stand in a rush. She let out a pained keening whine that had him taking a step forward before he registered it. Freezing himself, indecision tore at his mind and body. Help, he needed help._ _

__"Draco," she whimpered and he dug his nails sharply into his palms to keep himself from going to her. It was too dangerous for him to touch her. Swallowing past the dry lump in his throat, he tried to will his cock to obey but the warm vanilla scent was only strengthening, calling to him._ _

"I can't," he whispered hoarsely, running his fingers through his hair. "I have to get you to Madam Pomfrey." _How was he going to do that when he couldn't even touch her?_ He backed out of the room, trying to sort his jumbled mind. When he saw the bed an idea formed and he hurtled into action. 

Ripping the top blanket free, he flew back to the bathroom to find her slumped on the cool tile floor, her body curling in on itself as she let out soft cries and whimpers of what seemed like pain. Careful not to touch her hot skin, Draco wrapped her in the blanket, shushing her faint sounds of complaint. 

Holding her close, he stood, adjusting his hold so she was cradled against his chest. Green eyes, bright with unshed tears, tried to focus as he moved. The need to help her and protect her kept his desire at bay and he moved faster, carrying her from the bedroom and through the common room. 

He was singularly focused on her, paying no heed to anyone in his path as everyone and everything moved out of his way. Once he made it out into the dungeons he broke into a run. "Hold on Annabel," he muttered, barely even knowing what he was saying. "That's a good girl, I've got you, just hold on." She could only whimper in response and he could feel the heat radiating through the blanket. 

Shouts sounded out once he made it to the first floor but he ignored them, not pausing until he bursted through the double doors of the hospital wing. There were only a few students as well as Madam Pomfrey and her assistant inside and they all turned to him in surprise. 

Luckily, her years of medical training seemed to easily overcome her shock and Pomfrey hurried forward in a flurry of robes, ushering him towards the nearest bed. "Lay her here Mr. Malfoy," she instructed, pulling out her wand to cast diagnostic charms before she was even on the bed. 

He was oh so careful as he laid her on the small mattress and resisted the urge to brush the hair from her eyes. "Don't touch her skin," he cautioned, pulling his arms back from the lithe creature anxiously. Before Pomfrey could ask he said, "I found her like this curled in the shower. But when I went to touch her something..." he swallowed hard as he tried to find the words before shaking his head. "She's not acting like herself and I can't..." Again the words strangely failed him and he clenched his fists. 

Madam Pomfrey was focused on reading whatever the diagnostic charms were telling her when her eyes widened. "I'm going to need you to wait outside Mr. Malfoy," she spoke in a rush, pulling the curtain around the bed to block out prying eyes. He stood rooted to the spot though and it wasn't until her assistant pulled at his arm that he finally moved. 

Annabel's groans and whimpers followed him as he numbly walked out the doors. "Everyone out!" he heard Pomfrey order but the rest of the noise seemed unimportant. Everything in his gut was telling him to stay, roaring at him to go back to her and make it better. To fix her. He just didn't know how. 

With an angry growl he turned and slammed his fist into the stone wall beside the now shut doors, breathing heavily. The pain barely registered and he leaned his back against the wall before sliding down to the floor, resting his arms on his knees as his head hung down between his biceps. Useless, he was absolutely useless. 

He didn't know how long he sat there, but the sound of someone calling his name finally broke through the haze of degradation and frustration. Looking up, it took a moment for him to realize that it was McGonagall standing over him, her brows pinched in concern. "Headmistress," he croaked out in greeting, his throat unexpectedly dry and hoarse. Licking his lips, he stiffly rose to his feet and continued, "How is she?" He could still feel the pulsing connection between them drawing him near like a moth to a flame. 

"She is stable and currently sleeping," she answered, studying him as if searching his face for answers. "Tell me Mr. Malfoy, how did you find Ms. Rivers?" He stared at her before realizing why she'd asked. Of course they would think that his motives were less than savory given his past and how he'd brought her in naked and mostly unresponsive. 

His blood pounded loud in his head as he answered, "I hadn't seen her all day and I was... concerned about her well being," he answered through clenched teeth. "When she didn't answer the door I went in and found her like she was in the shower." He shook his head as if to shake the mental image of her. "Can I see her?" he asked, hating how weak the words felt on his tongue. Still, his eyes flickered hopefully towards the doors. 

McGonagall still eyed him warily. "We should get that hand looked at before anything else," she suggested. Looking down, he saw the damage before he felt it. Dried blood clung to his stiff knuckles and down his fingers. There were already purple bruises surrounding the damage and he flexed his hand in response, resisting the urge to curse as the broken skin cracked and his bones ached. 

With a wave of her wand the doors opened slightly and he walked in, his eyes moving to the curtains that blocked Annabel from his view. McGonagall ushered him towards a different bed across the room and he reluctantly followed, sitting down on the edge but keeping his gaze fixed towards the curtains. 

The same assistant from earlier, a young slender dark haired girl, approached and gave him a small smile as she held out a hand. He glanced at her just long enough to lift his hand into hers but went back to looking the white curtains across the way. He could see the shadow of Madam Pomfrey and he wondered what was happening. A slight sting pulled a hiss from his lips and he turned back to the healer with angry eyes. "Sorry," she squeaked out, cheeks flushing as she waved her wand over his hand. 

"What is your relationship?" McGonagall suddenly interjected and his head swivelled sharply to face her. She's mine, he wanted to say but when he opened his lips the words died. She wasn't his. Hello they were barely even friends. And that was a stretch. Really more like acquaintances.

"There is no relationship," he growled out. "We're nothing more than neighbors." McGonagall continued to study him but she didn't say anything further, just watching as his attention was continuously pulled back to _her_. To Annabel. 

\-----------------------

Everything hurt. And fuck, she was damnably hot. It felt like she'd been standing too close to a bonfire for too long. Groaning she turned her head her lips parting with a rough exhale as she tried to shift her aching body. "Take it easy dear," a gentle womanly voice ushered and she felt her head being lifted before a pillow was placed beneath it. 

A straw was placed between her dry cracked lips and her body automatically latched on, pulling water weakly from the offered cup. She drank until she needed to pause for air, gasping weakly as the straw was pulled away. "More," she pleaded in a cracked voice. 

"Slow down dear, you don't want to make yourself sick," the gentle voice continued but the straw was placed between her lips again and she paid the voice no mind, drinking as much as she was able before it was pulled away again. It took sheer force of will for her to open her eyes. An older woman with pinned up gray hair was setting the cup down on a nearby tray. 

"Draco," she muttered, glancing around at the curtains that surrounded the small bed, "Where's Draco?" Something in her burned for him, ached to see him. Why wasn't he here? She _needed_ him. Glancing down she caught sight of a thin hospital type gown covering her. 

A pinched expression of concern overtook the elder woman's features as she looked down at her, pressing the hair from her brow. "Ms. Rivers, I need to tell you something and I need you to listen carefully," she began, smoothing the sheets. "After extensive diagnostics, we've determined that someone placed very skilled cloaking magic to hide your heritage and suppress your magic. It appears that you're half veela." Annabel's brow furrowed in confusion. _What the fuck was veela? Baby cow?_ At least now she knew why her wand seemed to hate her most of the time. 

"Ms. Rivers," the woman called, trying to regain her attention. She didn't care about any of this. She just wanted to see Draco. The past few hours were fuzzy but she just knew he would make her feel better. "Annabel," the voice continued louder and she turned her her head. "What you've been feeling is due to the magic wearing off. In just over two hours, the magic will release as you turn 18. It appears as though you're going to go through are waves of a heat, which is common for veela. I don't know much but-" 

Annabel blocked out the woman's voice. She was tired of listening to what seemed completely inconsequential. There was a feeling pulling and pulsing at her chest. It was as though she could sense Draco's presence. He was close, she just knew it. Clearing her throat, she moved to sit up further feeling strength in that knowledge. "Draco!" she called out, interrupting whatever the woman had been saying. 

The sound of quick movement sounded out and the curtain was going back, revealing him in an instant. "Mr. Malfoy!" the elder woman spoke in a scolding tone but Annabel reached her hands out to him wordlessly. He was there in an instant and she sighed in relief as his skin slid against her own, chasing away the burning itching heat with cool relief. He sat down on the bed beside her and she leaned into his welcoming arms. 

It should have been strange how normal and soothing it felt as she sank into the feel of him but the thought never crossed her mind. "Good girl," he murmured, his lips pressed into her hair as his fingers traced over her arms. "I've got you, that's a good girl." She preened beneath his praise, wanting to press the rest of herself against him but she recognized that there were people in the room and was able to hold back her moans. 

A body stepped where Draco had flung open the curtain and she caught sight of Minerva whose wide eyes took them in before she motioned to the other woman. Together they stepped out of view at Minerva's beckon and Annabel wrapped her arms around Draco's back inhaling deeply. The smell of fresh rain with a touch of fire assaulted her senses and she burrowed her face against the warm sweater he wore. 

"Draco, I need you. I need you to stay, it burns without you," she whispered, her throat still dry. His arms tightened and he nodded against her. 

"I won't go anywhere," he promised nuzzling his cheek against hers before bending down closer to inhale against her neck. He shuddered lightly and something like a purr rumbled in her chest at the feel of him.

\---------------------------------

Watching the two of the together only confirmed her suspicions, especially when Annabel's skin set off a subtle glow at his contact. Looking over to Madam Pomfrey, Minerva gestured outside the curtain and her colleague followed her to another part of the hospital wing though they didn't stray far from the couple. 

"Tell me what you know Poppy," Minerva bade, sensing the unease. 

"I've never seen anything like it Minerva. Granted, I've never worked with many veela before. But someone not only suppressed her magic but suppressed her veela heritage. The suppression is fading at an alarming rate," the healer confided. "It's tied to her age and I did a scan to find that she turns eighteen at 11:20pm. We have little more than two hours before the suppression will break completely and unfortunately it looks as though it's going to set in motion a sort of heat cycle." 

Minerva exhaled heavily before lifting her spectacles to rub at her eyes. "What can we do?" she asked, her voice heavy. 

Poppy shook her head. "There's not much about veela nature or their magic, it's mostly hush hush, even in the literary world. I'm afraid it will have to run its course. I can send word to the healer at the Beauxbatons school in France, I'm sure he will know more since they have a number of students with faint veela heritage in attendance. Still, I don't know if I can reach him in time."

"She seems to have developed some sort of connection with Draco Malfoy, do you have any idea what that means?" Minerva asked, slipping her spectacles back into place. 

Poppy looked thoughtful and gave a slight shrug as she answered, "I'm not certain Minerva, but from what I've read about magical creatures that go through these heat cycles, it could be a mate response. They tend to magically bind themselves to another being that they are most compatible with. I don't know if we could separate the two of them even if we wanted to at this point."

A heavy sigh escaped the Headmistress at that revelation and she nodded wearily. "Send word to the healer. In the meantime I shall prepare a space in case we need to- Well just in case." Poppy nodded, moving quickly to try and contact her colleague. Minerva meanwhile tried not to focus on the fact that the only solution may have to be allowing nature to take its course and then letting the chips fall where they may. 

Sweeping from the room, she moved quicky to secure a safe location for the pair of students and began placing a number of wards, concealment charms, and muffling spells on the area. Sometimes she truly hated being Headmistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I love any comments or even just a kudos if you feel so inclined. Thank you for reading! Also, I have no beta so I apologize for any mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I've been playing around with this idea for a little while and didn't know if anyone would be interested. Overall this would be a story with darker tendencies. Post war. Everyone's emotions are still high and no one has found there place yet. A fair few 8th years have returned. Any comments or kudos are much appreciated. (:


End file.
